Everything burns
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: Idea came from the song by Anastacia. Uzumaki Naruko is sick and tired of everyone constantly making her life a living hell. However, that'll just make that day all the more enjoyable, that day when she will finally take instead of her giving. OneShot


Revenge. Something which nearly everyone wants, whether it is for simple things such as accidentally stepping on someone's foot or more complex things such as the damnation of ones life.

One Naruko Uzumaki wanted revenge… revenge against everyone in the village where she grew up in, the very village which ruined her life by making each day a living hell for her ever since she could remember.

They all knew what they were doing to her, all of them enjoying it… all of the beatings… the torture… the tormenting…. Everything! They knew exactly what they were doing and yet, they never stopped, not once. On more then one occasion, she would be near the brink of death and still they didn't stop. They took pleasure out of her suffering. She was their entertainment, there for their own sick amusement.

She was like some circus clown who was constantly being picked on.

She hated everyday of her so called life.

She had tried many times to end it, but she had never succeeded. Somehow she always managed to pull through, and she, sadly, knew that it was without the help of others, it was because of herself and herself alone.

She sits in her corner

Singing herself to sleep

Wrapped in all of the promises

That no one seems to keep

She no longer cries to herself

No tears left to wash away

Just diaries of empty pages

Feelings gone astray

But she will sing

Nothing had made sense, it was all just some sort of twisted game where she was the victim… the pawn in it all.

However, one day, someone finally got the guts to tell her why she was being treated like this and it broke her already broken heart. She was being treated like this because she was what was holding back demon so great that it couldn't be killed. The very demon who had killed so many and only got punished by being sealed in her being.

All of those names which she was called made sense to her now. And now, she wanted revenge for what they put her through.

'Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate and all of this pain

Burning all down as my anger reigns

'Til everything burns

If everything which she had been through had been her fault, then she would have excepted everyone's treatment gladly, but it wasn't, so why should she pay.

Walking through life unnoticed

Knowing that no one cares

To consume and then masquerade

No one sees her there

And still she sings

She had made up her mind that day; that she would show the village what she was like if she really were a demon as they called her. And she would enjoy it… all of it, just like they had enjoyed her suffering, she would enjoy their.

'Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate and all of this pain

Burning all down as my anger reigns

'Til everything burns

She would make theirs lives a living hell. She would make them her amusement, her entertainment… her pleasure. Yes, she would make sure to remind them who she was and make sure that she was the last person… no, demon, as they dubbed her, that they saw.

Everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

Everything burns

She had been training, much harder then she had before when her goal was to become Hokage so that she could protect everyone. How ironic, she had wanted to protect them all from people that would hurt them… like she would now.

She had given and given, and they had taken and taken like the greedy bastards that they were. It was now her time to take and theirs to give. She would switch their roles of life for one day. One day was all she would need to fulfill her dream.

Watching it all fade away (All fade away)

Everyone screams

Everyone screams

Watching it all fade away

She had played dumb and happy for years to make sure that none of them would see this coming. Her plan was coming to a near, and she could almost smell it. She had heard that revenge was best served cold, but she thought otherwise, she wanted the heat, the flames, the screams, the blood. She wanted all that… and more… and she was sure to get it as soon as that glorious day came.

'Til everything burns

While everyone screams

Burning their lies

Burning my dreams

All of this hate and all of this pain

Burning all down as my anger reigns

'Til everything burns

When she would be done, there would be nothing left except a memory. Her memory and she would cherish it, as it would also be the only light in her life, though everyone else had to pay the price for it, but she was okay with that, better then okay. She was ecstatic. Soon, it would happen very soon.

Everything burns

Watching it all fade away

Everything burns

Watching it all fade away

Revenge is a dish that can be served both cold and hot, both of them very satisfying.


End file.
